


With the cover of innocence

by Blobbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enjoyment, F/M, Love, Lust, allure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blobbert/pseuds/Blobbert
Summary: Harry figures out what the first challenge of the Triwizard Tournament will be, and doesn't want the other competitors to get killed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! Tell me in the comments, or don´t tell me, whatever you prefer, whether or not I should make a second chapter! Up to you guys. If no one wants one, I won´t force it on you guys!
> 
> -Ze magnificent Blobbert

     Today had been an insane day, running around, preparing for the upcoming challenge that the Triwizard Tournament had to offer. Of course, if only frayed his nerves further to know that he had to face a dragon in the first challenge. Dumbledore had let slip to him that each competitor would have to steal a golden egg from a dragon's nest. 

 

     Insanity, I know, but as long as it was for the sake of entertainment, everyone seemed just fine to allow three teenagers to fight live, breathing, large, super-deadly in ever way possible dragons. Obviously, I, Harry Potter, couldn't have just let all my other competitors go in there without telling them what they would face. I mean, dying at such a young age is not really appealing to me at this point.

 

     And so, that's how I found myself at the door of the Beauxbatons carriage, waiting for someone to answer the door.

 

     A girl opened the door and allowed me inside. As I began my first few steps into the story, I could only mutter one thing.

 

    _"Holy_   _mother of enlarging spells."_ The interior of the small-looking carriage was as large as a ballroom, with decorations and lights to boot. I can honestly say I was speechless.

 

     Lights adorned each pillar which supported the room's structure, tables with a blue, flourished B could be found in the middle of the room. I'm not quite sure why they need so much room, or how the hell they managed such a thing, but dammit I was impressed.

 

     "Are you looking for Fleur?" I whirled around and saw a young girl, Veela maybe, walking over. I felt allure crashing against my mind, waiting for me to break, needless to say, I didn't, or I might not have left the carriage at all that night.

 

     "Ah, finally, a male from Hogwarts who can resist allure! Fleur had them all practically eating out of her hand by the end of the first meal!"

Harry looked at her quizzically, he wasn't sure if that was a compliment for him or an insult to all males in Hogwarts. ¨Oh, it´s a compliment, you idiot. Fleur will be down in a minute.¨ The girl smiled one last time at him, turned, and skipped off to what seemed like their rooms.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     After half an hour, a smiling Fleur descended from the spiral staircase that led to the upstairs. _Upstairs._ _What an absurd thought for a carriage that looked so small on the outside._  She was in her classic Beauxbatons uniform, the blue accenting her blonde features quite nicely. She gestured towards him to come sit next to her at one of the nice blue tables.

 

     ¨So, ´arry, I hear you´ve been vaiting for me. Vaiting to ask me out perhaps?¨ She raised her eyebrows and grinned quite sexily, like a cat girl in one of those ridiculous muggle animations. Well, one thing was for certain, she certainly did NOT look ridiculous. She leaned over a bit, till she was right over his legs, and laid her head down, rubbing her head against his right leg. ¨I vite just accept zat.¨

 

     ¨N-o-o,¨ Harry stammered, ¨I-I found out what the first challenge will be.¨

 

     ¨Oh veally?¨ She looked at him incredulously, ¨and vhy vould you varn me about something such as this?¨

 

     ¨Well,¨ Harry began, ¨I have already told Viktor Krum that we will be stealing dragon eggs from a dragon mother.¨

 

     Fleur tensed, ¨are you certain?¨ She said in a small voice.

 

     Harry nodded grimly, ¨´fraid so, and oh, I warned you because you and Krum seem like decent people, and I would hate to see your splattered remains all over the ground, especially a _girl as pretty as you.¨_

 

     Fleur grinned and frowned, here was a boy that could resist her allure, surely that was good? But, he looked as if he was about to leave, without even asking her out! ¨Oh, ´arry! How would you zike to go to the Yule ball vith me?¨ Quite candidly, she could not believe the words coming out of her mouth, she was Fleur Delacour! Guys were always pushing and shoving each other for a chance at her hand, and here she was! Asking a boy out!

 

     Harry turned around, quite pleasantly surprised. ¨You´ll be here for a year. I´ve just met you, let´s get to know each other. The Yule Ball is still a couple months away.¨ And with a cheeky grin, he exited the carriage, leaving a gaping Fleur in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Tell me in the comments, or don´t tell me, whatever you prefer, whether or not I should make a second chapter! Up to you guys. If no one wants one, I won´t force it on you guys!
> 
> -Ze magnificent Blobbert


End file.
